The runaway demon
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes there is more to someone than you realize. And Mello is about to learn that someone he thought he knew well is hiding a rather dark secret. Though could this runaway from the pits of Hell truly be all that evil to make it all end badly for the blonde or will things end up working in his favor? Mello is ready to take that risk to find out the truth of what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Hell…. A place full of torture and pain… A lonely and terrifying place that torture any and all human spirits who end up here for eternity.

But…. This place is a place I don't find interesting.

I may be a demon but I am still young and developing. I don't even have my special eyes yet leaving me with just regular eyes.

This place…. I don't know why but it's boring to me.

A place that has so much torture and so much stuff to watch as well as do, though I can only do so much at my age, has actually made me bored.

The best guess I have is because I've been here for so long.

I'm not allowed to go to the surface above Hell because I'm not fully developed.

It's too risky for non-developed demons to go up there….. Well….. It's what we are told over and over again.

I sigh as I watch, from my spot on a ledge, others go about their daily business including going to different human spirits that are being tortured to either watch or join in.

Some are even going to the surface.

"Hey." One of my friends says coming over to me from the side.

I raise my head from resting my chin on my arms that are on my bent upwards knees to look to my friend. "Hey." I greet back.

"What are you up to?" My friend asks.

"Not much." I say glancing away back to the others. "Just watching everyone go around."

My friend comes to sit beside me. "You ok?"

"Just bored." I respond slightly turning to my friend.

"Well then why don't I show you something?" My friend offers.

I blink and fully turn my head to my friend. "Show me what?" I ask.

My friend smiles then using magic creates a crystal ball floating in the middle of my friends hands.

I blink then watch as fog swirls in it as my friend moves the top hand off from hovering over the crystal ball. I gasp as I see a place where humans are walking. "Is this?"

My friend nods. "The surface well only one spot in it."

"Wow." I gasp watching fascinated. "It's so different."

"Yeah it is." My friend smiles. "Things don't work like they do down here."

I've only been taught certain things about the surface but nothing about how it really functions as I am only learning things like that humans don't always see us on the surface unless done a certain way.

To actually see the surface even through a crystal ball has filled me with wonder.

"What's that?" I ask noticing something in the background.

"Hm?" My friend scans the image in the crystal ball.

I point without touching the ball to where the building is.

"Let's see." My friend uses the hand not hovering under the crystal ball and moves it over the ball zooming in then my friends hand moves away again.

Demon language is my strong language obviously but I have learned a little of some human languages.

"Wh… Wha…." I struggle to read the first bit. "Orphanage." I read the text I can read on the post by the gate. "Doesn't that mean someone without parents?" I look to my friend.

My friend nods. "Yes. On the surface it's a place where those without parents go if they are too young to look after themselves. There are many all over the surface."

I look back to the ball. "I'm not fully sure if that's a good or bad thing." I say slightly tilting my head.

My friend laughs. "It can be a good or bad thing. Depending on which place it is."

The surface sounds interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello walks through the hall munching on a chocolate bar. He pauses in his walking when he sees Near leaving the pale boys own room.

Near glances to Mello. "Morning Mello." He greets.

Mello grumbles then walks on past Near.

Near slightly watches Mello go then he turns back to his door closing it. He then pauses there staring at his hand that is on the door knob. He quickly shakes his head closing his eyes when he shakes his head then he opens them with his emotionless mask only to turn to follow Mello down for breakfast.

…

Mello eats his breakfast and glances up only to see Near sitting at a table closer to a corner of the room….. Only Near isn't eating… The older notices Near is just playing with the small amount of food he got.

It's as if something is bothering the younger.

This makes Mello smirk.

"So something is getting to the robot Near hm?" He chuckles. "Guess I'll have to find out what it is." His smirk widens as he makes sure to finish eating. He waits for Near to put the tray and garbage where it needs to go then leaves the cafeteria before the other does the same to follow his younger rival. He observes Near for a little bit first.

Near walks along and suddenly stops to look around himself while some others walk by not noticing. He tenses as he turns to look away as if to calm himself only to slightly shake his head before picking up the pace not too fast to keep any suspicions from being on him as he heads for their rooms.

Mello smirks a little wider only to follow after Near and just as the other is almost at his own room. He follows seeing no one around. "Near."

Near slightly glances over his shoulder not enough for Mello to see his eyes as he continues walking. "Mello classes are going to start." He says.

Mello chuckles and picks up the pace only to grab Near's wrist moving to stop making Near also stop. "Seems something is bugging you." He almost purrs.

"Nothing is." Near says still not looking at Mello. "Now would Mello like to let go of me?"

"Nope." Mello answers almost smugly. "I'm going to find out what it is that has gotten into the robot."

Near sighs. "Mello there is nothing to be found." He says almost quietly.

"You're lying." Mello says.

Near goes quiet.

Mello's smirk seems permanently fixated to his lips right now.

Near suddenly moves his arm in a slight turn that is enough to get out of Mello's grasp like he slipped out of it. He heads to his room and goes in.

For a second Mello swears he saw a flash of something that seemed to be right behind Near when the sunlight peering through the window at the end of the hall shone on him.

But he didn't get a good enough look to know what.

….

"He needs to be found and reigned in as soon as possible." A gruff voice commands. "We cannot waste any more time hoping that he will see why as a developing demon such as himself could not go to the surface. It is now becoming too dangerous to let this go on." He demands.

Two demons who are kneeling in front of the man in the throne chair keep their heads bowed as they listen.

"Yes." One says.

"Of course. We will go right away." The other says in agreement.

The man in the throne chair raises an arm off of the arm rest to wave to dismiss the two. " _Then go!_ "

The two demons get up and turn rushing out of the door leaving the throne room.

"Do not disappoint me."

…..

The two demons walk along through Hell past people who seem to be so lost in their own Hell as they are being tortured to notice even the screams from others.

The screams are more hearable in certain parts but quiet or silent in other places.

After all demons do also like some peace and quiet as well.

"Let's go to the surface." One says.

And the two spread their demon wings flying up towards one of the portals to the surface.

They fly out and fly in the air looking around themselves since they are right now invisible not using their magic to be visible though there is only the people who can see spirits that can see them when they are invisible.

"Where do we start?" One asks turning to the other.

"We need to start looking at places where he could have been taken in. Possibly an orphanage." The other says turning the first demon.

The one demon nods and off they go to find the runaway demon.

…

Mello moves forward towards Near's room only pausing to make sure no one is around before opening the door open enough to peer inside. He notices Near is standing at the window just staring off down to something on the ground or just staring off into space. He is about to enter but stops when he hears Near speak.

"How much longer will this go on for?"

Mello wonders what Near is talking about so he keeps listening while making sure to keep alert for anyone who might be coming to where the rooms are.

"I thought if I came here it would just go away."

Mello is still quite confused but waits for Near to say more.

But then he notices Near is starting to turn and he knows he'll be spotted so he quickly flees to his own room.

He goes over to the desk that each bed room has and he writes down what he has observed titling the paper as 'what's bothering Near.'. He looks it over afterwards almost in thought as he puts his hands, one still holding the pencil, onto the desk's surface on either side of the paper. "What is going on?" He wonders as he tries to look at every possibility for what is happening.

Whatever it is Mello is determined to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

For the rest of the day Near seemed to just act normal which started to piss Mello off.

Mello knows that Near is either hiding what's bugging him now and is just acting normal so he won't be getting anything more for information on what's bugging him or he's resolved it. He retreats to his room with a growl.

…

A woman paces in her office. "I didn't want to believe it….. But it is true." She mutters to herself. "But why here? Why now?" She mumbles to herself for a bit longer then pauses. "There has to be a reason. Is it a target? A game?" She wonders to herself out loud. She shakes her head. "Calm down Kainda." She says a little quietly to herself. Her name means hunters daughter. "I can easily get to the bottom of this." She tells herself.

"Kainda?" A voice speaks.

Kainda jolts her head back slightly in surprise making her slightly curly blonde hair flutter slightly only to settle so the ends are resting on her shoulders and back again. She turns to look to the person who is approaching her now watching them with her aqua green eyes. "How can I help you?"

….

Rodger is in his office working on some paper work when he looks up as a knock comes to the door. "What is it?" He calls.

"We have new arrivals." An adult says making Rodger a bit confused.

"I don't remember hearing about new arrivals." Rodger mutters to himself then sighs before speaking up again. "Ok! Let them in!"

The door opens and two males walk in.

They're a bit older than Rodger expected but he can't just turn them away because of that. They stop in front of his desk letting him get a good look at them.

One has messy black hair, red eyes, a black long sleeved shirt, dark baggy jeans and bare feet.

The other has light brown hair that goes down to just an inch below his ears, sea blue eyes, a blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners.

"Greetings." Rodger says folding his hands on the desk. "We are an orphanage for geniuses." He says. "So I hope that you'll be ready to face the challenges ahead."

"Oh don't worry. We'll be fine." The black haired one says.

"Alright. Then let's get started." Rodger nods. "We give all new orphans a test to see how smart they are but first we'll need to get some basic things like your information out of the way before any of that can happen."

"Sounds okay." The brunette responds watching Rodger.

A part of Rodger feels a little unnerved about the way that the two are looking at him but he tries to ignore it.

Later…

"Here are the results Rodger." A female adult says and Rodger takes a look only for his mouth to fall open.

"Is this really their score?!" Rodger questions and the woman nods. He swallows harshly at this. "I can't believe it." He puts the papers on the desk. "Guess things are going to be a little more interesting than I thought."

…..

It's the last class of the day.

Mello, Matt and Near all share the same class… But the teacher has yet to arrive.

"What's going on?" Mello wonders as this teacher is _never_ late.

"Who cares! We don't get to do any work." Matt says as he is sitting beside Mello playing a game on his DS.

Mello rolls his eyes at the other. "Sometimes I wonder how you have the number three spot." He tells the other then the door opens and the teacher walks in.

The teacher stops in front of the class that fall silent. She has brown hair pulled into a ponytail, dark brown glasses and a navy blue suit with a skirt. "Today class we have two new students joining us." She glances to the doorway. "Come on in."

Two people walk in and stop in front of the class beside the teacher.

"Class this is Backup." The teacher gestures to the raven. "And Alpha." She gestures to the brunette.

"Hmph." Backup says and his eyes sweep the room until they land on Near.

Mello glances between the two as a staring contest seems to ensue and he notices that Near seems a little tense all of a sudden.

"Please take a seat." The teacher tells the two and they head to the two empty seats which are two rows across from Near.

Near seems to not want to look at them and Mello watches. He looks to the teacher as she begins the lesson but Mello can tell that the two new kids being here has affected Near.

Mello isn't sure why or how yet but he turns away to seem like he's paying attention but his eyes drift to Near again. He can only assume that perhaps the three know each other from outside of Whammy's house though he can't say for certain just yet. He hardly is able to pay attention as he tries to figure out where they could have known each other from. He is only snapped out of his thoughts when it is announced that the class was over. He glances to the two newcomers who seem to be watching Near rather carefully while Near is a little bit in a rush to leave it seems. He figures he might have to go into stealth mode to figure out this mystery or at least get some clues as to what in the world is going on. He gets up after the two new comers do and he follows after them as they leave the room. He stays a safe distance away trying to not seem like he's purposely following them by glancing to a book every now and again or glancing around himself as if bored.

The two turn a corner so Mello slows coming to a stop and presses himself against the corner.

Mello listens knowing that he can escape through the door beside him if they come to peek around the corner.

"Do you think it's begun?" One of them asks the other.

"It's highly likely. And without proper care and training for it not only could it be exposed but it could get out of hand if something goes wrong." The other adds sounding rather serious.

"Too young to be outside of that place." The first slightly sighs. "Well let's get a move on."

Mello darts into the room past the door beside him as he hears the two approaching the corner. He waits and can hear them pause.

"I guess he wasn't following us after all." One mentions.

"Either way we don't have much time to waste." The other responds and they begin walking back the way that they had come from.

Mello is left more confused than before on what in the world is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Mello heads to Matt's room and as expected he finds his gamer friend playing on one of his game consoles. "Hey!" He speaks causing Matt to jump before he pauses his game to turn to the blonde who closes the door.

Matt smiles. "Sup Mels?" He greets. "What kind of service can I do for you?" He raises an eyebrow up then down and though his eyes are covered by goggles Mello can tell what look Matt's giving him.

"Don't even think about that. I am not here for that. You should know better." Mello scolds coming closer and he sits down on the edge of the bed crossing his arms and legs. "I need a file. One from Whammys."

"Sure." Matt grabs one of his laptops opening it and quickly begins typing away for a few moments. "Who am I looking for?"

"Near or those two new kids." Mello tells him causing Matt to pause then glance to him in slight confusion. "Just do it." He growls and Matt shrugs only to turn back to the screen. He pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket and after unwrapping it he begins eating it while waiting for Matt to work his magic.

After a few moments Matt speaks up.

"Let's start with these new guys shall we?"

Mello hops off of the bed moving closer to Matt as he sits next to him.

"Rodger hasn't put their files under classified protection yet but it'll be done any second probably." Matt shrugs and pulls up the two files. "Hmm. According to these they are about six years older than us. Also says that they are from St. James New York. Their names are Always After and Beyond Birthday. Let's see what we can find about them." He begins typing and Mello watches as a bunch of code goes along across the screen before a red rectangle saying 'No Match Found' appears in the middle of the screen. "That's weird. There's no one from there with either of those names."

"Could they be fake?" Mello suggests snapping off another piece of his chocolate.

"It's possible that they somehow managed to use fake names." Matt nods in agreement to that. "But then who knows if the rest of the info is even correct. I can try looking in the world data to see if I can find something but it'll take time. Plus if the names are fake and other information possibly as well it might be impossible to find much to anything on them. They are great at hiding things."

"Then search the worlds records." Mello gets up onto his feet as Matt watches. "See what you can find about them and contact me when you get results. Oh and when you're done that look at Near for me." He turns and leaves the room making sure to close the door behind himself. "Just what in the world is going on?" He wonders head looking down in thought before he looks up and heads off on his way. He passes Near on his way and he slightly glances to the other whose own eyes glance to him letting them meet for a brief moment.

Near turns away and continues on his way though Mello slows to a stop watching the platinum haired boy until he disappears into his own room.

Mello glances around confirming that there isn't anyone around before he moves over to Nears door. He presses on ear against it between his hands that are resting on the wooden door. He can hear some mumbling but can't quite make it out. His eyes drift down towards the doorknob and he reaches down grabbing it. He moves his head away from the door and glances around to confirm no one is coming or in the hall at the moment. He turns back and opens the door only slightly. He peeks inside and manages to find Near standing with his back to the door.

"I can do it." Near takes a visibly deep breath. "I can. On my own. I don't need to go back. I'm fine." He looks out the window almost as if scanning the area. "I can… I can…." He surveys the area for a bit longer before his shoulders slump. "Nothing….. Hm… Maybe I should test out something else?"

Mello leans too much into the door causing it to squeak slightly and he freezes.

Near slightly tenses realizing someone has been spying on him. He quickly spins around hoping to catch whoever it is that has been watching him but he doesn't see anyone. He moves closer to the door hearing footsteps hurrying down the hall. He reaches the door and opens it hearing another one slam shut. He pokes his head out and looks around the hallway spotting no one. He moves back standing how he normally does. "How much did that person see… And further more who was it?" He wonders to himself bringing a hand to his chin. He blinks after a moment and groans slightly. "Oh no. Please don't tell me it was them!" He glances around nervously then his hands shoot up to clutch his head. "Ugh." He lowers his head. "No. Not now." He brings one hand out towards the door and with a slight firey flash it slams shut. He falls to his knees putting the outstretched hand onto the ground as he hunches over. He shakes his head and tries to push down the feeling trying to stop it but isn't having any luck in doing so. He feels something press against his back and he shuts his eyes tightly only hoping that no one decides to come into his room.

Sometimes some people arrive to his room unannounced either looking for tutoring, coming to get him for Rodger or a teacher, or even one of the adults who came looking for him for whatever reason.

His eyes snap open as his vision goes red and he looks up slightly panting. "Damn it." He slightly pants under his breath. "Of course this had to happen at such an inappropriate time." He glances around and in the middle of looking he shivers feeling something shoot through him. "I gotta get out of here for a bit." He gets up a little shaky but manages to do it. He goes over to the window and looks outside starting with down to the field then towards the forest. "If I'm fast I might be able to make it without getting spotted." He takes a deep breath. "But I'm not very good at this yet…. I'll just have to hope that everything will go well…." He opens his window though he pauses in hesitation before swallowing harshly and climbing out. He ducks back in however when he sees two figures fly overhead circling a few times before heading off elsewhere not being seen. He bites his bottom lip now knowing for sure that he has to get out of here quickly before it becomes too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

He closes his eyes taking a deep breath then opens his eyes and climbs out of the window. He spreads his wings gliding down disappearing into a tree tumbling slightly before ending up arms and legs a little tangled in the branches. He pauses listening then hears a swooping sound so he falls quiet.

"He went into the forest." A male's voice speaks then two figures whizz past the trees below as the figures head deeper in the forest.

The one in the tree sighs in relief but then feels the branches snap and he tumbles to the ground with an 'oof'. He sits up brushing himself off then glances back seeing that his wings are gone. He gets to his feet stumbling a little as his body was shocked a little from the fall. He heads towards a different part of the woods than the two had gone off in. He keeps going but ducks behind a tree when someone is heard walking through the woods.

"What the fuck was he talking about?" Mello mutters to himself as he walks.

The other hears whooshing of fast approaching and he looks to Mello. He leaps at Mello tackling him into a bush.

"What the hell!?" Mello questions in shock as they tumble into the bush. "Near what in the hell are you-" He manages to get some of it out before a hand is slammed over his mouth and Near gestures for him to be quiet.

"I thought I saw something here." Alpha says from where Mello had been.

"Well if it was who we think it is then he's still gotta be in the forest." Backup adds stepping on a twig as he looks around. "There is no way that it's all over already."

Alpha makes a sound of agreement before he speaks. "Let's continue looking. The forest is the only place he can hide as of right now."

A pair of footsteps hurry off as the two go to continue their search of the forest.

Near lets out a small breath slightly relaxing then he looks to Mello. "You're in danger here." He pauses when he sees the way that the blonde is looking at him.

"Near…." Mello begins as his eyes flicker around Near's form before looking back to his eyes. "Since when do you have wings and…. Red eyes…?" He questions a little confused and shocked at what he is seeing right in front of himself.

Near's eyes widen and he starts to tremble a little realizing that his secret has become exposed. He swallows harshly remembering what is supposed to come next now that his secret has been exposed to a mere mortal human. "Oh no. Why in the Nine circles of Hell did this have to happen?!" He questions to himself then he glances around to try to confirm that he is indeed alone with Mello at least for the moment. He turns back to the blonde who is trying to figure out what's happening and trying to make logical sense of it. "And I don't have memory wipe abilities…." He mutters a little more to himself as he tries to figure out what to do.

Mello's eyes widen as everything points to one single thing. "You're a demon!" He gasps. "You're a fucking demon!" His shocked face turns into a smirk. "I always knew that there was something wrong with you. That there was no way you're human. I thought you were a robot at first." He pauses for a small laugh before continuing. "But this is even better."

"It is too bad that you are unaware of the consequences that come along with seeing me like this." Near tells him causing him to frown slightly.

"What?" Mello slightly tilts his head though he gains a laughing expression his face as if having thought of what these so called consequences could be. "Am I going to be haunted for the rest of my life?" He laughs before continuing as he gives a glare of challenge at the platinum haired demon. "That's seriously all you can fucking do?"

"Not. It is not that." Near informs Mello gaining a slightly confused look. "It is something so much more worse than that." He sighs softly closing his eyes softly after saying that. "At least for you." He opens his eyes again as he lets his eyes meet with Mello's own blue ones. "Knowing my secret like this means that you are to be killed and your soul is to be sent down to one of the Nine circles of Hell to be tortured and tormented for all of eternity. Wishing that you were alive once more to experience life on Earth because it would seem like heaven compared to being down there somewhere. Never to taste anything good again. Lost in a never ending world of torture, horror, evil and where your screams will only be mixed with the others as the demons listen to them. Demons who will leave you alone to your torture or go down to your location to make your punishments even worse or even to play with you like some toy to be destroyed."

Mello pauses as he stares at Near slightly shocked. He forces out a laugh after a few moments trying to make himself smile. "Heh. You're just bluffing. There's no way that would happen. Besides." He tries to make his smile seem more convincing. "Besides I can handle Hell."

Near grabs a hold of Mello's chin getting him to look to him so their eyes lock.

Mello finds his vision going into the black of Near's eyes and when his vision comes back he is standing on a dark island with red tint around him.

Alone.

That's when he feels something grab his leg as it begins to burn harshly.

His eyes shoot downwards and it is there that he spots flaming mutilated corpses are coming up from the ground climbing up his legs burning them. He screams and tries to shake them off only to be grabbed by more from behind. He tries to throw them off but is unable to leaving him to cry out in pain.

However just when he thinks that it can't get any worse he hears laughter…. Evil laughter….

He glances up and sees two black figures with wings, glowing red eyes and large grins on their faces flying towards him. "What are you doing!?" He demands as the two figures land on either side of him. He gasps as his arms are grabbed by them then he is tugged in both directions. His pain increasing as he feels like his arms are going to be torn off. "No! Wait! Stop!" He demands but the figures laugh and tug harder until his arms are torn off and he throws his head back with a loud scream of pain. His head quickly being grabbed by the corpses climbing all over him. He suddenly gasps and scrambles back a little as he returns to reality. He finds that he is panting slightly but he ends up managing to calm himself down as he realizes that it was just a vision.

"That was just a taste of what Hell is like for those sent down there to be tortured." Near informs him having expected that reaction from him. "However there is one way that we might be able to prevent it. One way in the demon law we can stop you from ending up there though you won't really like it."

Mello is listening waiting for Near to tell him what his options are right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"You'll have to become my slave as a soul handed to me as what I am." Near explains and Mello's eyes narrow in anger upon hearing this.

"Fuck no!"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Near tells him slightly glancing away. "But it's your choice of what fate you will face."

"You're just making it up." Mello hisses glaring daggers at the platinum haired boy. "This has to be some kind of trick for you to try to fucking get to me! To try to make you do what you want!" He begins to back away. "Well guess what it won't fucking work!" He turns and dashes away with Near opening his mouth to say something slightly reaching out after him.

Near stops however and lowers his hand watching where Mello disappeared into. He turns away to head away before he comes face to face with the ones that he is trying to get away from. He knows that he will have to deal with the blonde at some point though.

Meanwhile Mello is walking through the trees grumbling to himself.

"Stupid Near. Stupid trick to try to get me to do what he wants." Mello keeps going on about how it all had to be some kind of prank or trick but his grumbling is slowly ceasing as is his walking. He finally slows to a stop though he just remains standing there for a good few moments. His mind is flashing the memory of what he had seen and felt when he was shown Hell. His mind racing to try to figure out how that was staged… But his mind is coming nowhere closer to figuring it out and he bites his bottom lip finding that there should have been no way for it to be staged which could mean…. He releases his lip and his eyes widen. "No way…. Was that…. Was that really all real…?" He pauses for a moment before glancing back slightly in the direction that he had just left. He doesn't see anyone following him from the amount of head turn he has done. He stands there trying to find anyway for it to have all been fake but his mind can't even figure out how it was all done if it was. He turns away again this time looking down to his feet for a good few long seconds in silence. He doesn't know what he should even do.

No one will believe him if he tries to tell to anyone about this and even Matt will probably think that he's gone out of his mind.

Mello closes his eyes tightly knowing that he is in a tight spot now. He has just realized that there really is demons at Whammys orphanage and no doubt they might come for him…. He isn't even sure what Near is going to do but he bets that the other cannot just let him go as he might even be forced to hunt the blonde down to make him pay the price. His mind takes him back to the scene he had seen that was shown to him of Hell. He feels lost on what he should do as he can either accept his fate and wait for his execution or he can take Near up on his offer in order to save his life. He's been backed up into a tight corner and it's a real problem as neither option really appeals to the blonde genius.

Finally he makes a decision and wanders back the way he came curious about what he might see.

Mello gets back to the spot where he had left Near but the other is no longer there. He glances around yet doesn't even see a shadow of a person nearby. He moves right up to the spot trying to determine where the other had gone.

That's when he began to hear scratching noises that started at one side then began to come around him like more than figure or thing was circling him.

Mello tenses believing that he might need to defend himself and fight for his life. He however is having trouble spotting the figures that seem to be circling him drawing closer and closer. He doesn't know where to focus or where to strike as all he can do is stay alert and wait for at least one of the things circling him to jump out at him. His heart pounding in his chest as he catches a glimpse of a shadowy figure larger than Near with demonic wings as the figure jumped behind a tree. His mind once again begins flashing reminders of the hellish land he had been shown making his heart pound so hard in his chest. He spins around hearing a bush rustle from behind him and his instinct screams at him to run but his mind is screaming back that there is nowhere to go. He swallows harshly trying to keep that action quiet as his eyes watch waiting for an opening or a way out.

Leaves rustle and twigs snap as soon the figures will have no place to hide and will need to step out into view if they wish to truly attack the blonde orphan…. Which is what Mello is sure that whoever or whatever is coming closer, wants from him.

Strange whispers that sound like voices carried by the wind confuse the blonde slightly until a feeling of dread passes through him wondering if these were demons coming for him.

Coming for him because he found out Near's secret and left when Near offered him a way to try to save himself from doom.

His body shivers as a chill shoots down his spine and the hairs on his arms rise along with goosebumps. He tries to keep his breathing in check not wanting to let whatever it was know that terror had just shot through his body.

The area around him grows suddenly quiet without even the chatter of birds being heard in the air that seems to have come to a standstill. Like the whole world has gone silent to hold its breath in anticipation of what might end up happening to blonde.

Mello's eyes scan the area around him desperately trying to catch a glimpse of any possible attackers.

That's when one chose the moment to strike jumping out of hiding behind a bush soaring towards Mello.

Mello spins around to face it and gets ready to try to defend himself against the shadowy figure with demon wings spread open wide.

However just before the figure could come into contact with him another figure swoops in tackling the other away from Mello starting a fight between them as Mello watches shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Near skids to a stop while the other figure tumbles away from him. He stands tall with his wings spread out wide and open. He lets out a hiss of warning and Mello blinks seeing that the figure is Backup who has darker wings than Near. He hisses as Alpha comes out and heads over to Backup checking him as he gets up to his feet.

"That human has been exposed to us now knowing the truth." Backup hisses glaring at Near. "You know the demon code. It forbids us to be known like this. He must be killed and dragged to hell for knowing!"

"You won't touch him." Near warns the two. "We have been working on him possibly becoming mine and until I know for sure it's a no you cannot harm him."

This seems to strike the two and they don't look happy about it but they seem to be forced to accept that this is how it is.

"We'll be watching you closely." Backup hisses in warning at Mello. "One bad move or attempt to expose us and we won't hesitate."

Alpha goes over to Near. "You do know why we are here." He states and Near slightly glances away as he folds his wings against his back. "This must be done now."

Near takes a step back obviously knowing what he's talking about.

Mello decides that he needs to step in. "Excuse me but this is our choice!" He tries as he doesn't feel like being killed by them right now.

"Back down! This doesn't concern you!" Backup snarls at Mello and Mello is about to start a fight with him but Near putting his wing out to stop the other causes him to pause then look to the other.

"You don't have authority to decide that. It is between the two of us. If anyone has the authority to do anything it is the Lord of Hell." Near informs them getting rather to the point and he has a slightly stern tone. "So back off!"

Backup moves closer to Near exchanging growls between them.

Mello has never seen such a side to Near before and he can't tear his eyes away from it as Near looks so strong and a little scary.

"You're inexperienced!" Alpha suddenly exclaims slamming a foot against the ground. "You weren't even supposed to be up here yet!"

"Well I am and I officially have business to do. So you'll have to excuse us but we have some things to discuss." Near turns and leads Mello away from them as the two watch them go.

They don't say a word until they are pretty far away from the two demons.

"This is getting dangerous." Mello mentions to himself not caring if Near hears him.

"It's been dangerous since you found out my secret." Near informs him as he glances to him while they are standing side by side in the woods.

"Right…." Mello then turns meeting Near's that have a red shine to them though they are stormy grey. "And good to know that you're back to how you were before."

Near shakes his head softly before looking away. "We have a problem now though." He informs Mello who listens. "The moment that it's decided for which path you want to take will mean that either way we'll both be taken down to Hell. We can't keep letting it be up in the air forever. We don't have a lot of time."

Mello bites his bottom lip in contemplation at this and he can't argue because he is smart enough to know that Near is right in what he is saying.

They really can't use excuses forever as eventually it'll be taken out of their control and they'll probably be forced to do it in whatever way the two decide. All this judging from what Mello's seen and heard from the spat between the three demons.

Mello isn't sure what they can do as of right now. He doesn't like it but it's starting to look like his only option is to go along with Near if he wants to avoid what will lie in store for him otherwise. He glances away. "We'll figure it out. Get rid of your demon parts and we can head inside."

"It's turning them invisible. Not getting rid of them but yes heading inside is a good idea." Near responds and he closes his eyes to concentrate while Mello waits.

Back with Alpha and Backup they have a crystal ball between them that is floating in midair.

Inside the ball it has black fog and a figure with glowing red eyes and horns can be seen in the fog. A demonic voice speaks from the ball as if coming from it. "What's taking so fucking long?! I thought you two would have been done this by now and be back with that young demon!"

"Things are a bit more complicated than expect great lord." Alpha informs the figure in the ball. "It seems that he is working on making a human who knows our secret into one of his own. We technically don't have the authority to do anything about it as it stands."

"Give us permission to just take them both right away and we can just get this done and get them down to Hell." Backup adds as he's annoyed at this setback that has presented itself to them.

"A young developing demon who is working on claiming a human soul?" The figure in the crystal ball hums in interest upon hearing this from the two demons. "How interesting."

"Great Lord?" Alpha questions as he blinks trying to figure out what is going through the others mind from hearing the news that the two had to report to him.

"You will leave things for now."

"What?! But our mission will be delayed!" Backup tries to remind the Lord talking to them through the crystal ball. "Won't that be dangerous?"

The Great Lord hisses in warning through the crystal ball before speaking again. "A demon that has already taken interest in collecting a human slave at such a young age means that the boy could be a much better demon than I originally thought he would be. Back down and observe the situation for now."

"Understood." Backup mumbles glancing away.

"Good. I expect an update in the next two weeks if the human is not claimed by then." The figure in the crystal ball disappears in the fog and the crystal ball just becomes a normal looking crystal ball again.

Alpha looks to Backup knowing that he doesn't like this at all and he shares the same feelings about it but neither of them can do anything about it as it stands at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Mello doesn't spot anyone when Near is presentable to go and so they head a little quickly towards the building being careful.

They are trying to not really raise suspicion right now.

"We should separate. You can come to my room later after making sure no one sees." Near whispers before heading off in another direction just in time as a group of orphans walk by giving a nod to Mello before continuing.

Mello heads off for now not paying any mind to them. He turns as he passes by a window slowing down to a pause as he sees Alpha and Backup come out of the forest looking normal other than being frustrated. He turns away and heads off in the direction that he had been going in before he had paused. He doesn't really talk to anyone that he passes by as he wanders around the orphanage a little as he lets himself think silently to himself.

What could he do about all of this? It seems like no matter what he does he'll be dragged down to Hell anyways. It's like he's not even presented with a choice here and he is just stuck.

He pauses and he kicks the ground growling out of frustration. "Why did this have to happen? Why me?" He whispers to himself. "Damn it!" He heads off wandering back outside the forest not fully sure why. He however feels anger ready to boil over so what better area to be secluded to let out than the woods right? He finally stops once deep in the woods with quite a bit of darkness around him. "Fuck!" He punches a tree with one of his fists. "This just fucking sucks fucking balls!" He punches the tree a few more times before placing his hands against it as he slumps bonking the top of his head against the tree. "Damn it! Damn it to Hell!" He stays like that for a few moments before his head shoots up hearing a rather unfamiliar giggle. He steps away and begins spinning around as he looks around himself. "Who's there?" He demands as the forest falls silent then not long after there is another giggle. He turns to the direction that it came from only for his eyes to land upon a dark shadowy figure with glowing red eyes staring at him with a red wide smile.

A smile that looks almost unnatural.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mello demands glaring in that direction tense ready just in case.

"If there's a problem in your life then I can help." The shadowy figure tells him as it's voice echoes around the blonde who tilts his head slightly to give a slightly confused look to the creature there. "You want to forget. You want to make it so you never knew. So you would never be faced with such a choice. I can make it all go away."

Mello blinks in surprise only slightly relaxing and brings his head back to its rightful angle. "You can?" He questions and the creature nods it's head as he can tell by its movements.

"Yes. I can make it all go away." The figure confirms but after a moment of thought something crosses Mello's mind.

His eyes narrow in suspicion wondering if this being is another demon. "What's the catch? What is it you are planning for in return?" He questions and the figure chuckles.

"Smart boy." The figure moves slightly closer and Mello tenses even more than before. "Yes. There is something that I want in return." The figures smile is rather wide and it's making Mello feel a bit unnerved looking at it. "In exchange of changing things for you I want that little newbie demon."

Mello blinks and thinks about it for a moment before blinking in surprise as he realizes what the other is talking about. "You mean Near." He gasps slightly.

"If that's what you call him." The figure responds still grinning. "Unlike him I am a full-fledged and fully trained demon. I can't do a lot more than what he can do. I can make you forget all about this. I can take away what happened and change your destiny. But only if you hand him over to me."

Something doesn't feel right about this but Mello does want to forget all about this and pretend that it never happened.

Mello finally comes up with a question to ask. "What will happen to Near if I do hand him over to you?" He questions staring right into the eyes of the demon.

The other demon chuckles and tilts its head though it looks like it's body is tilted to the side almost as if bent over. "Oh? What's this? Are you perhaps worried about him? My how interesting. Why do you ask boy? He's the one that got you into this mess in the first place. Surely you'd be quite glad to just get rid of him hm?"

"Fucking respond." Mello snaps glaring at the demon. "Or we are done here." He warns with seriousness in his voice.

The demon straightens and is no longer grinning. "Well then. If you want to know so bad... Perhaps I shall show you what will happen to satisfy your curiosity. It's not like you'll remember this at all when you accept my offer."

Mello's eyes slightly close to give a suspicious look to this other demon. "You sure seem quite confident in yourself." He mentions and the grin returns to the other demons face.

"Why I take great pride in believing that I know humans quite well. So I trust my knowledge of how they are. Doing anything to try to avoid being in a hellish situation. I see no reason why this should be any different. Especially as we are talking about Hell itself." The demon stands tall even towering over Mello who manages to not take a step back away from it. "But worry not about that for now." The demon stares into his eyes. "You wanted to know what will happen after all."

Mello feels like he's being pulled into the eyes as his gaze seems to disappear into the red of the demons eyes before everything turns black. He blinks after a few moments as his sight comes back to him and he finds himself in a rather strange room.

There in the room is glowing a reddish orange with quiet flames all around, a gran black throne with a rather large looking demon sitting it with one of his legs crossed over the other and an elbow on an arm rest fist against his cheek. There is also screams of the tortured souls in the distance ringing from somewhere behind them where the entrance seems to be almost as if the area is like a cave.

In front of Mello and the shadowy demon is Near on his knees demon parts out and head down with two much bigger demons on either side. The two demons are each holding one end of a black heavy looking chain that looks to have flames on each part of it. The chains wrap around Near's torso but no one seems to be getting hurt by the flaming chains.

When the larger demon speaks his voice slightly echoes and Mello looks up to the grand intimidating beast.

"It is time to decide your punishment. For breaking the laws placed for demons and controlled by me your great God of the underworld."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

"For what you have done I sentence you to the holy shower." The God of the underworld orders throwing one arm out as if it's a gesture for it to be done.

Near is dragged away and as he looks to the God of this place he closes his eyes lowering his head. He appears to be accepting his fate knowing very well that there is no such thing as mercy down in such a place as this.

Mello and the demon follows them until they enter a shower room with one shower and the floor has dried blood on it.

Near is placed right in the middle of the shower area.

The knob is on the outside as if to keep any others from getting harmed or even killed.

One demon turns it and water begins raining down upon Near who lets out a pained cry though Mello turns away finding himself unable to watch this.

Mello's hands begin to tremble as he continues to listen to the pained sounds and it only takes a moment before his hands shoot up to grip at his hair. "No. Stop. Stop it." He slightly begs though he will never admit to it later. "Stop it!"

Suddenly everything goes quiet and Mello waits another moment before hesitantly glancing up to see if it has ended.

Mello is back where he had met the other demon in the forest. He lowers his hands to his sides with a shaky breath as he can't help but have what he had seen replay in his head. He feels as if it is either trying to torture him or trying to remind him of the stakes being presented right in front of him.

"Come now. Accept what I have proposed and you will be rid of your rival forever. Never to be seen again." The demon tries speaking in a sexualized voice as if trying to edge the blonde towards doing as asked to let Near end in the fate he saw. "You will be number one." The other demon begins to circle around him while Mello lowers his head down to stare at the ground letting shadows from his bangs cover his eyes. "You'll be next in line." It continues to try pushing him towards the one answer that it wants as his answer. "You'll get all that you have ever wanted. Fame. Respect. Freedom."

Mello's teeth clench rather tightly as he continues to listen to this demon that continues to circle around him. He finally snaps his eyes open glaring ahead of him. "Enough!" He snaps at the demon who stops to stand in front of him meeting his eyes with its very own eyes as it awaits his response. "It would seem that you gave me quite a tempting offer." He begins and the demon raises itself slightly in hope as if believing that this is confirmation so it is waiting for the blonde genius to say that he'll do it. "But I believe that you have some learning to do when it comes to humans. That though I may be mean and I may not really like Near that doesn't mean I don't have a heart. Yes some people may be like that however what you have presented in front of me it something that I simply refuse to be a part of." He stands tall legs spread to give a strong stance as he keeps his head held high. He is still glaring right at the demon whose eyes narrow then slightly widen in surprise. "I reject your offer! You have mistaken me for a completely heartless bastard when I am miles above the pedestal you tried to force me upon." He turns keeping his head turned just enough so he can keep a slight eye on the demon to try to watch for any funny business. "I will decide on my own what it is that I shall do and there is nothing you can do to stop or change it." He walks away with that and he doesn't hear the demon following after him. He makes it out of the forest before finally glancing back not seeing anyone causing him to let out an almost silent breath of relief. He turns away and heads off into the orphanage deciding that it is finally time to go secretly talk to Near in the bedroom. He knows very well that is something that he indeed has to do so why not get it over with now?

Back in the forest….

The demon moves to be the average size of an adult then a leg with a black stripper high-heel steps out of the darkness followed by the rest of a being. The dark demon figure gone now replaced by a curvy woman with large breasts and a medium sized butt. She is wearing a black skin tight leather top that only barely covers enough of her breasts for them to not be flapping around, black short shorts that are riding up on her ass not that she seems to care, black net leggings like socks that reach to just above her knee and fingerless net gloves that reach just past her elbows. She has wavy dark brown hair that reach down to rest against her shoulders, her skin is a little pale and her eyes are a rather dark blue color. She smiles to herself with her light reddish pink lips curve upwards as she stares in the direction that Mello had gone off into. "So. You wanna play that game. Well too bad for you I'm quite good at this game. You'll see. I always get what I want in the end." She begins walking with her hips swaying side to side while she walks with one foot being placed in front of the other. Her smile turning a little slowly into a smirk as she walks towards the orphanage that's just through the woods. "There are some things that you just can't plan for." She speaks to herself her eyes slightly close as they slightly narrow along with a slight tilt of her head downwards. She makes it to the edge of the forest and spots a soccer match just starting. She raises her hand and snaps her fingers suddenly causing everyone to slow then freeze in place as if time itself has come to a stop. She saunters out of the forest and walks right past the soccer kids that are frozen along with the world around them. She walks into the orphanage without a problem where everything has stopped in here as well. She continues to walk taking herself on a slight tour of the orphanage looking around herself as she walks along. She makes it to the front lobby when a voice comes from behind her causing her to slow to a stop in her walking.

"Comely."

The female turns around and finds Backup along with Alpha standing there.

Backup has his arms crossed over his chest and Alpha is standing there with the knuckles on one fist resting on his hip on the opposite side that Backup is on.

The female smiles in greeting to the two of them with a rather evil looking smile that goes along with expression that she is giving them. "Beyond. Always."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Pity, the spell doesn't work on other demons." Comely, the female, speaks mostly to herself with an unpleased look on her face as she stares at the other two.

Beyond is the first to move closer with Always following after him. "And what the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

Comely chuckles at the two. "Oh surely by now you should have figured that out." She crosses her arms over her chest looking Beyond right in the eyes.

"This is our assignment." Beyond growls bringing his face right up into hers as he glares in an attempt to intimidate her but she stares back smirk coming to her face. "Not yours."

"So go back to the pits of hell." Always growls stepping forward a step or two as he glares at the female.

Comely bursts into laughter at the two of them as if their words had been the funniest things that she had ever heard. "We'll see about that. I'm clearly more superior at the job considering you didn't even use this ability before that petty human found out the secret."

"We were being smart. We had to use precautions. Besides, it takes a lot of magic to keep it going. There wouldn't be enough magic left for their minds to be changed to take Near out of the picture." Always points out with narrowed eyes as Beyond leans back but neither of them are backing down. "Then the spell would wear off before we could get everyone and then what do you think will happen? It'll be an endless chain of trying to erase memories then being spotted and having to do it again. Only for it to repeat." He tries to stand taller than he already is. "But even if we did manage to get all of their minds erased before the spell runs out then the magic would be drained causing a collapse. We'd be found and then how exactly do you explain that to those that find you? Who knows how many would know of you then. And the only way to gain power again would be to go back to the underworld. Where his majesty would be extremely angry and who knows how many more will be told before that mess can be attempted to be cleaned up!"

"Long story short it would take too big of a risk. That's why we are being tactical and came up with a plan for this." Beyond adds crossing his own arms over his chest. "Now beat it and let us do our job that was given to us!"

"Not in a million years." Comely responds coldly as she glares in annoyance at them. "Your plan sucks as much ass as you two do with each other."

Always snarls and clenches his hands ready to punch her lights out. "At least we fucking only have eyes for each other! Unlike you, you filthy whore! You enjoy being the little whore for anyone and everyone to do whatever the fuck they want with you!"

"At least I get laid properly." Comely tells him checking her nails as she remains cold to them. "Unlike your pathetic attempts to do so. You'd think with all that practice with how many times you do it with each other you'd actually be good. But nope. You just always suck at it and it appears that both of you have the lowest standards of any living creature."

"Why you little fucking shit whore!" Always snarls and Beyond lowers his arms preparing for a fight with his lover to try to take down the female demon for all that she is saying.

Comely smirks widely and doesn't seem even so much as fazed by the threat of possible attack from the two male demons. "I'll get what I want anyways." She lightly shrugs after whispering to herself. "I always do."

Meanwhile back with Near and Mello…..

Near gasps when Mello freezes and he realizes what has happened. "Oh no." He looks around nervously as he tries to think about the possibilities of options of what to do. He could run but Mello would get killed and sent to hell even though Near had given him another option. He doesn't think that he can do that to Mello as it'd be too cruel for his standards. He looks down feeling a little lost as he fears that whoever stopped time is coming for him. He fears that they'll arrive and take him back to hell for punishment that at this point will for sure lead to his demise in a rather unpleasant way. He shuts his eyes tightly trying to think harder on what to do and not think about his fears of the situation. His eyes snap open and they are red now. He raises his head to look into Mello's eyes even as he remains frozen in time. He spreads his wings that he allows to appear deciding to go to find whoever did this and to stop them from taking him away. He grabs a piece of paper writing on it before placing it into Mello's hand. He dashes off into the hall spreading his wings to glide through it then down to stairs in search for the demon that has done this. His red eyes slightly narrow in his determination to do this and to truly stand up as he faces the possibility of death. He lands on his feet folding his wings as he comes to a corner hearing voices from around it. He knows those voices and they sound rather angry. He carefully peers around the corner to try to get a look at what is going on.

Beyond, Always and Comely are standing with their wings out and red eyes glowing as they glare at each other not seeming to notice anything around them anymore.

The air is heavy and almost steaming from the amount of anger rolling off of the three demons who look ready to start a battle right there and then.

Near knew immediately that it was Comely who had cast the spell that had frozen time in its place. He knows that despite it almost seeming to take place away from the real world where no one can actually see them, as it looks like time has come to stand still, they can still cause damage to everything around them.

This can turn very dangerous for everyone and everything around them if they do indeed end up fighting.

Near bites his bottom lip wondering if he should or even could stop this from happening. He's not strong and his demon magic is still developing. He struggled with just the two but now there's a third powerful demon in the mix. He isn't even sure he can stand up against all three of them or even try to tear them apart from a fight. He lowers himself slightly as he contemplates running back to Mello and escaping to a safer area with him because he's caught up in all of this. He glances back over his shoulder before turning back to the scene that looks like the fight is about to start when both sides tense.

Their wings even raise slightly in a spreading out style motion.

Near has to make his choice now or it will be decided for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Near turns away heading back towards his room knowing that he is outnumbered and there's no way that he could go against all three of them. He is making his way down the hall and takes a moment to glance back before turning back as a door opens. He jumps when Matt walks out to stand in front of him. "What!?" He questions in shock as Matt stands in his way making him have to stop walking. "How are you-"

"Silence." Matt hisses narrowing his eyes as he glares at Near from behind his goggles. "Demon." He sends a beam at Near that forces the other to have his demon parts revealed. "I knew that you were up to something but I was trying to just figure out what. But now I believe I have you figured out. You want to take one of the orphans here away. Don't you?"

"Wait I-"

"Don't interrupt me." Matt warns glaring a bit harsher. "Now that you've used your magic and frozen time all around us I can finally take care of you to stop your evil plans!" He pulls a golden hoop from his vest and brings it up to over his head in which it stays.

Near gasps as it glows then Matt's two white feathered wings spread open.

The halo and wings…. There's no mistaking it…. He's an angel!

"And soon neither God nor Jesus will have to worry about someone like you ruining this place!" Matt gathers some white magic that looks like a white light into his hands that he cups. "I will destroy you to make sure you never get to go through with your evil plans!"

"Wait!" Near brings his hands up in surrender. "You have to listen to me!"

"You will lie." Matt hisses charging up more power. "You're a demon. Evil is in your blood. In your dark soul. I can't trust a word that you say."

"It wasn't me that cast this spell!" Near tries to tell Matt giving him a pleading look. "I'm just a young demon. My magic and even parts of myself like my eyes haven't matured yet!"

"I doubt that." Matt responds getting his magic ready to fire.

"You don't understand. I want to save Mello." Near tries and takes a step back in fear.

"The only thing that human needs saving from is you!" Matt is about to fire the magic he has gathered.

"No. There is three other demons here." Near informs him. "And at least two of them know that Mello knows that I am a demon. If you take me away demons will be ordered to take Mello's soul to the pits of hell for punishment of finding out the truth about me."

Matt slightly falters and he hesitates. "No…. No! Lies!"

"It's not lies. I am trying to make a deal with him to save him from the suffering of the pits of hell. It was the only way I could save him!" Near slightly begs. "Please. You have to listen to me!"

Suddenly there is a bang coming from back where the other three demons are and Near glances back in that direction as well as Matt jumping causing his attack to vanish.

"Oh no." Near gasps in worry knowing that a fight has already begun. He turns to Matt. "Whether you like me or trust me or anything we are the only ones that can save everyone in this orphanage right now!" He tells him and Matt looks to him meeting his eyes. "As I said there are three other demons here and now they have started to fight with each other."

Another bang is heard and Matt bites his bottom looking extremely worried at this.

"We have to do something or those demons down there will destroy this orphanage along with everyone inside of it." Near informs him and Matt searches his eyes for a moment.

But when another bang makes Matt turn back to the direction it's coming from he releases his lip knowing what he has to do.

Near watches as Matt turns back to him with a determined look then nods.

"I guess we have no choice. If we are going to save this orphanage then we might have to team up."

Near relaxes at this glad to have Matt on his side on this.

"But you try to get me while I'm distracted then I won't hesitate." Matt warns and Near turns dashing back towards the three demons surprising the red head angel. He follows after Near and they pause to peer around the corner looking as Always fires a fire ball at Comely who dodges.

The fire ball hits a lamp knocking it back towards the wall but it smashes on the floor some pieces of it are melted.

"We have to stop them before they burn down the orphanage!" Matt gasps quietly.

"But how? There's no way I'm strong enough to go against them or really be of any help. I'm a young demon and my magic isn't mature enough." Near tells him as he turns to look in his direction and Matt turns meeting his eyes through his goggles.

"You… You really weren't lying when you said that…?" Matt questions and Near shakes his head.

"I told you the truth." Near confirms and Matt turns even more worriedly than before to the fight that is going on. "So do you have a plan?"

Matt hums in slight thought glancing the battle in which he winces as a fire ball from Comely almost hits a currently frozen in place human. He turns back to Near then blinks in an idea. "I think I might have one."

Near looks to him and they duck out of sight to discuss this plan that Matt has come up with.

"What I need from you is for you to go out there and try to distract them from the fight. If anything I can get the mortals out of here while the demons are distracted." Matt informs Near as they make eye contact.

"What!?" Near questions a little loudly then Matt slams a hand over Near's mouth to quiet him.

Matt pokes his head out to see if any of the other demons have noticed them as they continue to fight. He ducks back into hiding releasing Near's mouth and looks to him. "What's wrong?"

Near sighs shoulders and head dropping. "Well… You see…. The truth is young demons like me aren't usually allowed out of hell because we are too inexperienced and could expose everything and so on. But I snuck out and tried to hide here at the orphanage but they found me and Mello found out the truth. The only reason both of us are still here is because I am working on making a deal with Mello and they can't really touch us for a certain amount of time because of it. But if I am taken into custody by any of them and Mello doesn't come with me or his memory of what he knows is erased…. I'll be dragged back to hell and the great lord of hell will kill me for sure! If I have Mello with me then it's less likely I'll be killed."

"Wait." Matt slightly gasps upon hearing this. "Really?"

Near nods and his eyes flicker away. "I'm sorry. But I'm not sure that your plan is the best plan of action…"

Matt glances away. "I am an angel. I don't send people or demons into something that will lead to their deaths unless it's their fate…. But I have a feeling that you have a much larger role to play in everything." He glances in the direction of the fight. "We might need help." He turns back to Near who tilts his head. "I'm gonna have to call for more angels to come in to assist us. I came here prepared for one demon not three…. Well four including you."

"How will you contact them?" Near inquires then worries that Matt will have to go back up to heaven and he will have to try to make sure he isn't found or something.

"We need to get back to my room. I can use my magic to contact our holy god…. Well I suppose my holy god seeing as you're a demon…." Matt leads the way with Near following up to the red heads room.

Once the door is closed Matt snaps his fingers causing a ball of light to appear floating in front of him.

"Come in. This is Matt reporting." Matt speaks and a bearded face appears in the ball of light.

"Angel. What do you have to report?" A grand slightly echoed voice asks.

Matt gives a bow. "God I have news. Bad news." He begins as Near watches. "There are three demons fighting and one young demon who is willing to help me to stop them…. However if the other demons catch him he'll be killed."

"Young demon." The God slightly calls. "Come closer."

Near heads closer letting this God look at him and he can't really see this God's face in the ball of light but he slightly wonders if it's because he's a demon. He waits a little anxiously as the God seems to look him over.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

"I see." The God finally speaks after a few moments. "It seems that you have quite the path laid out for you."

Near slightly tilts his head not fully sure what to say to that.

"But we will get to that when the time is right. Young demon you will be of help for us. Is it possible to separate them?"

"They came here to come after me." Near tells the God. "They want to drag me back to Hell where I'll be in serious trouble. I snuck out before I was supposed to be allowed out."

"Alright. I will send two other angels to your location but for now you two will have to work together to try to help the situation. Hopefully before any mortals gets hurt."

"Where do we begin?" Matt dips his head loyally.

…

Beyond readies a fire ball that he tosses at Comely who dodges then before it can hit an orphan a ball of light shoots out destroying it. "What!?"

The three demons pause and glance around.

Near moves out from his hiding spot spreading his wings and flies quickly past them heading towards the back part of the orphanage.

"You won't get away!" Comely chases after Near spreading her wings to fly after him.

"Shit!" Beyond takes off after the two with Always following right behind.

Matt hurries around and jumps out of a window hurrying into the woods by swooping into the trees with a few flaps of his wings. He hurries to the meeting spot just in time to land on a thick branch to see Near below.

Near swoops up with a powerful flap of his wings hurrying into the tree and beside Matt.

Comely skids to a stop hovering just a little off of the ground by gentle flaps of her wings as she looks around for Near.

The two remain silent for now as Beyond and Always soon join Comely.

Comely turns to the two of them and they all pause when they realize that Near is nowhere to be seen.

Matt spots the other angels are in position and he prepares to swoop down while Near will watch from the tree. He swoops in with a flap of his wings and tackles Always while the other two angels tackle the other two demons. He mostly folds his wings back as he and Always roll on the ground a little. He is trying to prevent his wings from breaking when they roll. He grips onto Always's wrists trying to pin him down as they glare into each other's eyes.

Always suddenly smirks at him and shoves him off with great strength.

Matt tumbles backwards on the ground and before he can even try to get up he is pounced on. He glares up at Always who forces his arms down to the ground. He then smirks and with his palms curled into fists he quickly opens them sending out a flash of light.

Always jumps back with a slight screech as there's a sting. He is tackled again by Matt in the moment that he is blinded from the light. He thrashes in attempts to throw Matt off of himself though Matt holds on tightly arms around the demons neck. He gets an idea and slams Matt harshly into a tree.

Matt gasps and the shock from the heavy impact causes his grip to become loose enough that Always can easily slip away.

Which is exactly what Always does and as soon as there's a gap he spins around to face Matt with a glare.

Matt glares back at him and slightly wobbles to his feet getting ready for another attack.

Always charges again with flames around his hands as he slashes at Matt not caring if he lights anything on fire.

Matt on the other hand tries to avoid any area that might catch fire when he dodges. He doesn't want to start a forest fire especially not near an orphanage. He can only remember the most recent time a battle between a demon and angel caused a forest fire… A town had to be evacuated as the flames were so close people could see it…..

Comely is struggling against one of the other angels who is using the light of good on her hands to burn the female demon. She has to jump back because of it. She summons a pair of whips that with a slight flick of her hands it causes them to be lit on fire. She moves her arms shooting the sharp ends of the whips towards the angel.

The angel jumps back avoiding the attacks though is struck on one arm causing her to shout jumping back. She swipes an arm out across her body sending out a white slash speeding towards the demon.

Comely jumps to the side causing the attack to hit the trunk of the tree that was behind her.

The tree, after a glow sweeps over it for a moment, blossoms gaining fresh healthy fruit and all leaves turn the healthiest of green for a tree.

Matt causes Always to be backed up towards Comely.

The other male angel going against Beyond begins moving him towards the other two as well.

Always summons two chains into his hands that are lit on fire so each piece of the chain has its own flame. He throws one arm out sending the end of the chain not in his hand flying at the angel who dodges it. He lets the chain fall heavily to the ground managing to hit a rock so it only leaves a burn mark. He then does the same with the other chain and the angel dodges by jumping back only for the rock below to be destroyed.

Beyond turns bumping into Comely who glares at him. He then realizes that they are all together in this one spot. "Fucking shit." He curses and the other two seem to notice this as well.

The angels move to be side by side joining hands as they stand in a line. They point the palms of their free hands towards the demons. Together they shoot out a blast of white and light that heads straight towards the demons.

The demons do not join hands and just raise one hand each pointing them in the direction of the angels. They send a fiery blast of combined magic towards the angels blast.

Near gasps when he sees this. He knows that if they collide it could send out a destructive blast. "No!" He swoops down to right in between and just as he reaches the spot the two blasts hit him at the same time.

A loud boom slightly rocks the forest though the animals frozen in time are only either knocked over or moved a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

Both sides freeze in shock at this not having expected it, their hands dropping to their sides from the shock.

The light from the attack from both sides fades leaving just Near there now looking halfway to be falling to the ground.

Near's eyes are closed and mouth open in a silent gasp of pain. He falls to the ground laying there on his stomach completely limp as the others watch in shock and horror.

When he doesn't get back up Matt ends up falling to his knees from where he stood.

"No." Matt can't help but gasp and before anyone else could move he hurries to his feet rushing over towards Near stumbling a little. He falls to his knees with a skid next to Near shakily reaching out towards him. He carefully picks him up his heart pounding in his chest in desperate hope and moves the other onto his lap on his back. His eyes widen as he watches the young demon's limp arm roll away to land on the ground. "No!" He calls out tears coming to his eyes as he stares at the face of the demon he was trying to help. He sniffles as his shoulders begin to shake and even more tears come to his eyes. "I couldn't save you." He whispers to Near as if the other could hear him. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I tried to stop you from being killed but you were killed anyways. Everything turned out so wrong in the end." He closes his eyes his tears finally escaping his eyes and he hunches over Near's body his head bowed down. His tears streaming down his face and his sobs are not held back.

The other angels lower their heads closing their eyes with a hand raised to their chests like a sign of respect.

Always and Beyond begin to move towards them faces down in sadness over the loss. They only get a few steps closer however before they stop to look to the sky in surprise.

Though there are no storm clouds and the clouds in the sky aren't actually moving there is raindrops falling. It's almost as if the heavens above are all crying for the young demon.

The two turn to each other not sure what to make of all of this.

It's like everything is just happening all so fast.

….

Near groans blinking his eyes open slightly as he finds himself floating in darkness. He silently wonders to himself in his head, his thoughts sounding like they are echoing in his head, on where he is right now. He can't do anything but float there slightly curved backwards like he's kind of laying on a ball on his back with his head up instead of tilted completely upwards. His eyes half open as he stares off into the darkness around him wondering to himself if this is the place he is to be for the rest of eternity. His eyes open slightly more when a light appears above him which feels like right in front of him to him. He wants to reach for it to escape the darkness surrounding him…. But he can't…. He can't move towards it so all he can do is watch it ever so slowly approach him.

This goes on as it gets brighter and brighter for Near until white takes up his entire vision.

He waits for a few moments hoping that it'll die down. He finds his body slowly moving so it's like he's standing on thin air in the white space. His eyes open fully when something appears in front of him.

It's a ball of yellow light but somehow the light doesn't hurt his eyes no matter how bright it looks. It feels warm and protecting not to mention accepting.

"Who or what are you?" Near questions the light as he manages to find his voice as he is able to speak as well as move. He stands on the seemingly invisible platform he seems to be on. His arms hang at his sides as he watches the light that is in front of him.

"I am the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." The light speaks slightly shinning brighter as it speaks like the brightness is on a soundwave with some parts being brighter than others. "I am being made of their power and wishes, so that I may do some things that are needed to be done. You are here after your death so that you may make a very important choice. Your sacrifice has had quite the effect. It is your path to choose now. We would like to open two paths for you to take. Your fate is truly in your hands now."

Near slightly jumps then spins around to notice a creaky door opening to show darkness behind him.

"Which way shall you choose?" The being asks him. "Will you return to the underground from once you came or will you challenge fate to test another path?"

Near pauses for a moment as he debates over it in his head, he doesn't take long though as soon he turns around to look back to the being. He reaches out seeing the light go between his fingers and around his hands as he tries to cup the being with his hands.

"Your fate has been chosen." The being tells him then it glows so brightly it surrounds Near in it's warm soothing light.

….

Matt finally calms down and he opens his eyes that let a few final tears fall down his face. His eyes look to Near's face that hasn't changed at all even still tilted away from him as it is as limp as the rest of him. He gently moves the smaller male to be placed back on ground this time on his back. He sits there on his knees for a moment longer looking at Near before he finally gets up to his feet. He wipes his eyes and nose with the sleeves of his striped shirt as he gets up to look more presentable. He looks to the demons just in time to see the female jumping into the air only to go right through the ground.

Right back to Hell where she as a demon belongs.

Matt turns his attention to the remaining demons. "We will let you do whatever it is you do with the bodies of those of yours who have fallen."

Always looks down closing his eyes as he takes a deep quiet breath through his nose while Beyond gives the angel he's looking at a small nod.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Before anyone could move they all glance down as a light yellow almost white light seems to come from Near's body. They watch in surprise as his middle seems to be engulfed in a ball of light which begins to lift him up into the air.

As soon as he is a bit off of the ground the light engulfs him and though it is a little bright they don't feel like they have to cover their eyes to look to it.

The light is broken and fades as a pair of wings spread from what looks to have been wrapped around Near.

Near is slightly slowly lowered to the ground as the others look in shock at the white feathered wings and halo that have replaced any of his demon parts. He blinks open his stormy grey eyes then shifts getting up to a sitting position. He lightly shakes his head then glances from one group to the other his wings spread but limp. "What?" He asks just before seemingly noticing the wings in which he turns looking in surprise at them. He experimentally lifts them up to check if they really are his.

"So it is true…." One of the other angels begin while staring at how Near looks now. "In usually rare cases, in the same sense that an angel that has strayed from the path can become a demon, a demon can become an angel."

Near gets up to his feet and folds his wings against his back. He hadn't expected this to happen. He didn't expect to be able to come back especially not as an angel. He thought his choice would send him to a better afterlife but this isn't a bad thing.

"You…." Beyond begins in which Near turns to the demon. He pauses for a moment to swallow a little harshly before managing to get his words out. "You look good. I think they suit you."

Near smiles at the other then turns to look to the red head as Matt places a hand on his shoulder.

Matt smiles softly. "Welcome to the group." He greets and Near gives a small nod to this.

"Well. Let's clean up the mess and head on our way." Another angel walks past them heading towards the orphanage.

The others follow with Near walking with his two demon friends.

The angels walk around using magic that looks like they sprinkle fading glitter onto the humans heads to alter their memories. They are also altering or deleting anything that has any of the demons or angels on them.

Near and the two demons watch this happen and Near takes a deep breath through his nose then out his mouth. He partially can't believe that all of this has really happened.

"This won't be easy to explain to the lord below." Always admits loosely crossing his arms over his chest as he watches the angels work.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it." Near tells him turning to glance to him with a small smile.

Always turns with a small smile of his own then reaches over with one hand to gently ruffle Near's hair. "Yeah." He agrees. "You will take care of yourself won't you?" He inquires as he pauses in the ruffling of the hair.

Near gives him a nod. "I will." He gives the other his word.

Always nods and Near shares a hug each with of the two demons.

"I'll see you." Near tells them and Beyond gives a smile.

"Yeah. One day. Maybe we'll see each other again." Beyond agrees in which Near nods his head in confirmation.

With this farewell the two demons jump into the air before disappearing as they head back down to Hell.

The two approach the lord below and give a bow once in front of him but at a respectful distance.

"The demon you have sent for became an angel." Always reports. "Everyone's memories are being altered and everything is being changed as if none of us were ever there. Even the one that found out about us won't remember any bit of it."

The lord below is quiet for a few moments causing the two demons to become rather tense. He finally speaks words that slightly surprise the bowing demons. "I was afraid something like this would happen. When I saw his white hair it occurred to me that there was more to him than a demon. It appears that I was correct." The lord below swings an arm out. "You are free to go."

The two demons stand then leave at the command.

Back on Earth Near turns as Matt approaches him.

"Let us gather our things and head off to heaven. I'm sure that our lord will wish to see you." Matt tells him and Near makes a soft sound of agreement to this.

The two head to their rooms gathering their things in bags that Matt has put a small spell on so they can fit whatever they want in it.

Near holds his bag and looks to Mello who like every other mortal being is still frozen in time. "I'll see you." He slightly whispers even if the blonde cannot hear him. "Maybe one day in the future." He turns and heads to the meeting spot where Matt waits.

Matt turns and using his magic creates a doorway of light with a set of glowing softly white stairs. He begins to climb up with Near following after him as they ascend to a land of clouds with an angel in a booth by a set of giant golden gates.

Near pauses for a moment to look at the gates taking it in even as they open to allow the two of them through them.

The other two angels were finishing clean up back down on Earth.

Near follows Matt in which they head straight to the castle like cloud structure. He glances around seeing a mix of angels and spirits with only halos over their heads. He can deduce that those must be the humans that had died only to go to heaven. He also notices that the buildings are made of cloud but even if they are leaned on they seem to act the same as the homes on Earth. He notices that angels are going about inside of the castle and they even pass by a few rooms that seem to be some kind of headquarters for said angels. He finally goes through a set of two doors with Matt into what can only be described as a throne room.

In the largest throne sits a bearded man in white robes who smiles kindly at the two of them as they approach.

The two stop a respectful distance away then with Near following Matt's example they bow respectfully.

"Greetings." The one Near is quite sure is the lord above greets them. "So, you have joined us. The moment I saw you I could tell that you were an angel in disguise."

"If I may." Near speaks up slightly glancing up to him and gets a soft nod of okay. "If I was meant to be an angel then why was I born a demon?"

"We are born one way whether it is who we truly are or not. A path is set out before each and every one of us and depending on our choices it is always changing. Changing over and over again as we figure out who we are even deciding who it is that we want to be. It was up to you whether you would come to a point where you could release the angel inside of you or remain a demon for the rest of your life."

Near nods as he understands how this all of had happened.

"Matt will be your mentor as you two are already acquainted and everything." The lord above decides. "He will teach you about being an angel."

"Thank you." Near lowers his head in respect to this.

"You can stay with me until your home is built." Matt offers in which Near gives him a thank you for this.

"Go ahead and settle in."

With that the two angels head away as Matt shows Near his two story home.

"I have a guest room I usually use as a gaming room but you can stay there." Matt tells him getting Near to nod in response. "Unlike demons angels can go to Earth even young ones. As long as they have a parent or mentor with them."

Near has a feeling that he is going to like his new life.

Years later…

Matt and Near stand before the lord above as they have been summoned by said lord.

Near has worked hard and Matt has suggested that this could be his final test for him to be an angel without a mentor teaching him or watching over him.

"I have an assignment for you both." The lord above explains. "There is a case down on Earth that has treaded into the world of Shinigamis."

Near slightly gasps upon hearing this. He knows about these creatures who have their own section of Hell to themselves away from the rest of Hell.

Creatures created by lord below with their own magic and eventually their own customs.

"You two will go back to familiar territory at Whammys house orphanage for a little bit. We will be watching the progress of a man named L." The lord above explains to them. "If he fails then you two will have to help pursue after those who are using the Shinigami's tool. A tool that can even kill demons and angels alike due to its supernatural powers unlike normal human methods. No stabbing or shooting or anything else like that from humans will kill you… But with this tool introduced it could very well do so. Now Near."

Near gives a look of attention to show that he is ready to answer anything.

"Do you remember what happens to an angels soul when they die?"

Near nods to this. "When an angel dies their souls are transferred to a statue to live on in said statue to watch over the world from there. We can figure out how to make the statues slightly move or even cry various liquids as we remain as a part of the statue."

"Very good. Now I know that this is dangerous and that if humans kill you then you'll have to pretend to die as it's possible that they'll try, with the true danger being in the Death note, especially for a final test… But as two of the smartest angels I have I do believe that you are truly right for the job. I know you can do it."

"Thank you." Matt and Near both speak to their lord.

"Good luck."

The two stand then turn heading away to get started.

The end.


End file.
